


I Fell Because of You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was because of her that he found something he had never experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell Because of You

Bucky watched her wince, her brow draw together in concern. Concern for him. 

Jemma stepped closer and lifted a hand to his bare chest, pausing at first, then settling it against his skin as she surveyed the depth of his wound. 

Bucky's eyes settled on her cheek, swollen, bruised, and a gash held together with a small white strip. He still remembered walking into that clearing, watching as she hit the ground and stared up at one of the captors that had taken her small group. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous.

There were five men, four were taken down easily with a bullet to their heads from his gun. The fifth, who stood over Jemma, aimed and fired and fired at Bucky. Bucky deflected the bullet easily with his arm, pulled his knife, and shoved it into his throat.

That had been two days ago, and he hadn't seen Jemma sense.

For two days he's led a team, plowed through defenses and killed without batting an eye. The entire time his chest tight with realization that he actually had feelings.

The confusing aspect was that Bucky had never really even talked to her. Their conversations stayed focused on business. She was assigned with monitoring him while he stayed on the Bus.

She'd started that job hesitantly at first, her hands trembling as she'd pulled blood from him for the first time, like a scared animal, she had been the prey and he the predator.

They had no interaction outside of her lab, they didn't have personal conversations, but he watched her. 

Bucky noted the concern on her face. He was aware that she was constantly tringy to come up with ways to help him control his anger, the stress, the onslaught of memories. 

Bucky remembered the first time she'd stitched him up. The small gasp, the concern in her eyes.

Then there were her hands. Most of the time she wore gloves, and her fingers were gentle, but sometimes, when she took her first look at a wound, she touched him with warm fingers. 

When he'd pressed the jagged metal into her attackers neck he hadn't pulled it out immediately, he had held it there, watched the man choke and cough up blood. Bucky wasn't very familiar with the need for revenge, at least not in that moment. Revenge against HYDRA was one thing, revenge for someone else...

"No stitches this time," Jemma said, interrupting his thoughts, and carried a tray over.

Bucky said nothing. He usually never did unless she asked him a question. So how had it happened? 

He watched her reach for her gloves, then she stopped and looked up at him with this look he hadn't seen before, but he knew he didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach, the pain in his chest.

"If you hadn't come..."

He looked away then, unable to meet her eyes. Bucky knew where this was going and he didn't want it. It was outside what he was used too.

"I'm sorry, never mind."

At her withdrawal he looked back and realized the panic had been plain as day on his face. Bucky watched her pull away and pull on blue gloves and he couldn't help but think he preferred the feel of her warm skin. 

Her hands were shaking, they hadn't done that in months. Now he needed to know. "Tell me."

Jemma looked up with her brown eyes, wide and innocent, and then she sighed. "I'm glad you were there. Thank you."

His eyes flickered to her cheek. She had to know. Jemma was a smart woman, she had to realize that there was some meaning behind his actions. He'd singled out one man to kill brutally and there could only be one reason. "You're welcome."

Then she smiled, not like she did when she told him hello or goodbye. This was different. This made his right hand clench with the effort not to reach out and touch her wounded cheek like he'd done two days ago. Bucky still felt her warmth against his fingers as he had knelt down after murdering her attacker and inspected the wound on her cheek as she stared up at him. 

"Let's get you patched up," she said more pleasantly, the tension in the room suddenly gone.

Logic told him to flee from her. It told him that out of everything and everyone he had ever faced that she might be the most dangerous thing yet.

Something else kept him there, rooted to that spot, and reluctant to leave her.

Jemma worked in silence, and when she was done she snapped off the gloves and looked at the bandage on his chest. Bucky watched her step forward and raise her hands to smooth over it gently. Then she looked up at him, hand still over his chest, and paused. 

She had to have seen something in the way he looked at her to make her stop and stare at him. It scared Bucky to think she might see the emotion in his eyes.

Eventually she pulled away and stepped back. "As good as new," she said with another warm smile.

Bucky slid off the table and turned from her, his left arm making a soft sound as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. "I haven't been as good as new in a long time," he said without thinking. Bucky stopped and stared, panicked at the revelation he'd made.

When he turned to face her the smile was gone.

"You're fine the way you are," she said softly, emotion strong in her eyes.

Bucky wasn't sure of that, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate her saying so. "Thanks."

Jemma only nodded, and gave him a quick almost sad smile.

Then he did run. Bucky turned and left, scared of what was in that lab. He didn't run far though. He wasn't strong enough to run that far.


End file.
